No More Pretending
by CambionTwins
Summary: What should have happened between Eretria and Amberle if the elf hunters did not ruin the moment.


_This is just a fic I could not help myself from writing ever since the first episode I have been shipping this pairing hard so finally I gave in and wrote it._

 _What should have happened between Eretria and Amberle if the elf hunters did not ruin the moment._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

No More Pretending:

"One hell of a mess aren't we" jokes Eretria trying to let the fact that Amberle was breaking down all the walls she had around her heart go unnoticed.

"We are a mess but we did not fall for the same guy, we fell for each other and don't even try to deny it" replies Amberle feeling that it was time they stop dancing around what they have.

"A princess and a rover who fell for each other, sounds like the beginning to a bad joke to me Princess" says Eretria turning around to brush off what Amberle said, feelings is not something she is good with so when in doubt deny.

"Eretria, look at me" says Amberle sternly getting tired of Eretria avoiding what they have.

"What Princess" asks Eretria turning around expecting Amberle to start yelling at her but instead of yelling Amberle locked eyes with her, took her head in her hands and gave her the most loving and hopefully kiss she has ever gotten.

"Stop Pretending" replies Amberle when she pulls back running her thumb over Eretria's bottom lip and looking at her like she is the most important person in the world.

In that moment Eretria felt like she finally knew what home felt like, and with a skip of her heart beat she knew that Amberle was the home that she has always been searching for, but the realisation did not scare her it gave her hope. Amberle stroked Eretria's cheek while she waited for her to finish her thoughts and come back to her and their moment, seeing Eretria's eyes turn vulnerable Amberle knew that they were on the same page.

Instead of saying anything Eretria pulled Amberle in close so that there was no space left between them and even then it did not feel close enough she wanted more, no she need more. Amberle gave Eretria a dazzling smile before letting out a sigh of relief when Eretria moulded their mouths together nibbling on Amberle's bottom lip every now and again. The two only broke apart when air became an issue, but that did not stop Amberle from attacking Eretria's neck nibbling, licking and biting loving the tease of Eretria's skin.

Eretria on the other hand was trying very hard to concentrate while Amberle was doing such wonderful things to her neck after all she had a very hard task at hand trying to get Amberle out of her clothes which would have been a hard enough task when not distracted. After what felt like an eternity Amberle took pity on Eretria and took a few steps back before ridding herself of her clothes feeling a little nervous under Eretria's intense gaze but swallowing it down knowing that one wrong move would make all the walls she just broke down to be rebuilt in a second.

"Get rid of your clothes too" breaths Amberle stopping Eretria when she moved to fill the space that was between them.

"As you wish princess" replies Eretria with a smug look making sure to lock eyes with Amberle as she made a little show of taking off her clothes.

Amberle tried very hard to keep looking Eretria in the eyes but was finding it harder and harder with each piece of clothing that hit the floor, her breathe started to pick up knowing what was to come and she could hardly wait. Now standing in front of each other naked Amberle tried to cover herself up as best she could not nearly as confidant as Eretria who made no move to cover herself instead looking like she was presenting herself to Amberle.

Now that she was naked as the day she was born Eretria pulled Amberle in close again kissing her with nothing but love, smiling when she felt Amberle relax into the kiss and kiss her back with just as much love. Slowly Eretria licked Amberle's bottom lip begging for entrance which the princess was all too happy to give letting their tongues dance between them neither trying to take control of the kiss more than content to just let it happen.

Their hands began roaming everywhere they could reach exploring all the exposed flesh swallowing each other's moans, slowly but surely Eretria began moving them to one of the tables pulling the tablecloth off of it effectively getting rid of all of the things that were on it before pushing Amberle into it. Amberle did not like the table much it was a little too wobbling for her taste and she feared that it would not hold under their combined weight.

Amberle's thoughts left as soon as they came when Eretria started kissing her way down her body starting with her neck leaving a few hickeys in her wake, next Eretria kissed down to Amberle's breasts placing kisses all over them before taking first the right nipple into her mouth and ravishing it before switching to the left one and doing the same. By the time Eretria left Amberle's neck she was sure that nothing could feel better but the moment Eretria took her breast into her mouth the world around her shatter into a million pieces only to form again in the shape of Eretria.

It took a while but Eretria finally got her fill of Amberle's breasts but only because the moans Amberle were making was driving her insane and she needed to hear more she needed to hear Amberle cry out in pure white hot pleasure. Continuing on her journey of kissing down Amberle's body enjoying the little noises Amberle made every time her lips made contact with Amberle's skin the way her breath hitched the little groans, moans and gasps were music to her ears.

Amberle chanced a look down her body at Eretria only to lock eyes with her just as she leaned in to take her first taste of Amberle making cry out and throw her head back in pleasure. Eretria felt a smile spread across her face at Amberle's reaction then got back to the task at hand by taking Amberle's thighs and pacing them over her shoulders and spreading her legs to get better access to Amberle's pussy. Eretria started out with slow gentle licks letting Amberle get use to the feeling before going faster besides she wanted this to be special for the princess.

The slow gentle pace at which Eretria was going filled Amberle's heart with so much love but also at the same time was driving her insane. Reaching a hand down to tangle in Eretria's hair Amberle really hoped she would get the hint and go faster yet the rover kept up the with the same pace. Eretria knew what Amberle wanted but she wanted the princess to say it with words not actions so she kept on going slow.

"Is there something you want Princess?" asks Eretria trying to sound as innocent as possible but failing terribly earning a playful glare from the princess in question.

"Faster just please go faster" whines Amberle hoping that Eretria will stop talking and give her what she knows they both want.

"As you wish Princess" replies Eretria sounding as cheeky as ever before getting back to bringing her princess pleasure.

Eretria was now done with her teasing and wasted no more time with going slow anymore they both wanted this and she would deny then no longer. Amberle could not help but cry out in pleasure when Eretria's tongue did magic on her pussy from licking up and down the length of her pussy to thrusting her tongue ever so slightly inside her and best of all when she sucked on her clit. Eretria was pretty sure that she was already addicted to the taste that was pure Amberle trying to get as much of it as possible.

Eretria pushed one finger into Amberle earning her a gasp and the feeling of wet, hot velvet walls clinging to her not wanting to let her go and she found herself moaning into Amberle's pussy knowing that all of this was for her. Amberle has never felt this much pleasure ever in her life and she was pretty sure only her rover could ever make her feel this amazing. As soon Amberle was loose enough Eretria added another finger and focused on using mouth to suck on Amberle's clit while using fingers to thrust into Amberle fast but gently.

From the way Amberle's walls were pulsing around her fingers and the way her moans have picked up in intensity Eretria knew she was close to cuming and it only more despite send her over the edge. Amberle wanted to hold off longer but with what Eretria was doing that was supplely impossible and with a loud, long drawn out moan of Eretria's name she cum hard. Eretria was more than happy to both help Amberle ride out her orgasm and lick ever bit of Amberle's essence clean lapping gently wanting to prolong it for as long as possible.

Eretria only stopped what she was doing when Amberle started to whimper and close her legs, placing one last kiss on Amberle's pussy Eretria kissed her way back up but did not put her weight on the table. When Amberle opened her eyes she was met with the beautiful smiling face of Eretria whose eyes seemed to have an extra sparkle in her eyes. Eretria quickly wipes her mouth before capturing Amberle's lips in a slow sensational kiss letting Amberle taste herself in her mouth.

Amberle could not help but moan when she tasted herself in Eretria's mouth and felt the need to know what noises she could get Eretria to make. Amberle pushed up to sit on the much too wobbly table yet never letting her lips leave Eretria's enjoying the feel of the other girls lips far too much to part from. Once Amberle trusted her legs not to give out from under her she pushed Eretria backwards guiding her towards the bleachers and getting her to sit down.

They spent a few minutes making out like a couple of teenagers before Amberle reached between them to let her fingers run through that had gathered at the junction between Eretria's legs. Having someone be so careful and loving was something very new to Eretria and it scared her but in a good way. Not knowing what else to do Eretria let her hands tangle in Amberle hair holding her close, no words was need for Amberle to know that Eretria needed her to stay close.

As badly as Amberle wanted to know what Eretria tasted like she settled for doing the same that Eretria did to her push two fingers inside her but she did not know that even doing that would feel as amazing as it did. The breathless moan that Eretria made made Amberle's heart skip more than just one beat giving her a carving to hear more of those sounds. Eretria hooked the leg that would not block Amberle's hand from thrusting into her around Amberle's hip to open herself up even more for Amberle.

Amberle's arm hurt from her injury but she could not bring herself to care too caught up with the beautiful rover in front of her, her beautiful rover. Eretria knew she would not last long already too worked up from when she pleasured Amberle and the feel of Amberle inside of her was absolutely heavenly. Amberle stayed close to Eretria only now she was kissing her neck while thrusting into Eretria with her fingers bringing her closer and closer to the sweet bliss of release.

When Eretria came Amberle held her close whispering sweet nothingness into her ear and slowly helping her through her orgasm enjoying how clingy Eretria was being. Even after Eretria was done cuming she refused to pull away from this moment of happiness clinging to Amberle as if her life depended on her the same way her heart does. Amberle allowed Eretria to hold her as long as she wanted happy that Eretria was finally letting her in and showing that she truly cares.

"You know what Princess" says Eretria softly breaking the silence letting Amberle pull away far enough for them to be able to gaze into each other's eyes.

"What?" asks Amberle stroking Eretria's cheek with a loving smile on her face.

"A princess and a rover who fell for each other, sounds like the beginning to a very amazing love story now" replies Eretria giving the princess a true smile right from the heart.

"Finally something we agree on" jokes Amberle before kissing Eretria again.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic, also I would like to thank everyone who stood watch so that they could have their moment it was hard but between all of us the elf hunters did not stand a chance and a special thanks to Incubi who was on the front row of this battle (I think he might ship them just as much as I ship them if not a little more). R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
